Different embodiments of partitioning wall installations are known. Generally, a partitioning wall installation comprises several partitioning wall elements. Disposed next to each other, together the partitioning wall elements may form a partitioning wall.
In one partitioning wall element, which forms a lateral end of the partitioning wall, a border-sided telescoping element is provided, which is deployable by means of a drive device. When closing the partitioning wall, the telescoping element is horizontally deployable against a stationary building wall or the like, with the intention to brace the partitioning wall element horizontally against each other and to close the available remaining width of the building opening in question without a gap. As an alternative, the telescoping element is deployed against an attached abutment, in the event, instead of the stationary building wall, another partitioning wall or the like is adjoining, which may not be charged with tensioning forces.
In semi-automated or fully automatic partitioning wall installations or partitioning wall elements, in the following collectively referred to as automatic partitioning wall installations or partitioning wall elements, the telescoping element is usually equipped with safety switches, which, upon contact with an obstacle, interrupt or switch off the motor drive of the telescoping element or of the remaining partitioning wall element. In manually actuated partitioning wall installations or partitioning wall elements, usually such safety switches may be foregone. As a consequence, the partitioning wall element equipped with the telescoping element for a manual partitioning wall installation on the construction level is differently embodied than the partitioning wall element with a telescoping element for automatic partitioning wall installations. This circumstance results in an increased complexity in the multiplicity of variants of such partitioning wall installations and the resulting cost therefrom.
Furthermore, the telescoping elements of manual and automatic partitioning wall elements based on the corresponding different constructions are usually different from each other in their aesthetical appearance, which in particular is not desired when combining manual and automatic partitioning wall elements or partitioning wall installations in one room.
In automatic and manual partitioning wall elements, a drive device is connected to a pressure beam in a complicated manner during manufacturing.
The disclosure provides a partitioning wall element for a partitioning wall installation with a telescoping element, which, in a simple technical manner, produces a particularly aesthetical appealing design of the telescoping lateral surface of the partitioning wall element.
In the preferred embodiments, it is intended to achieve that the multiplicity of variants of the structural groups, which are necessary for building a partitioning wall element, which is equipped with a telescoping element, be reduced and/or the functional safety of such a partitioning wall element be increased.